1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of aircraft display units that provide information to the pilot(s) or flight crew of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The layout of many aircraft cockpits are designed so that the pilot and the co-pilot each have at least one single-view display unit located in front of them. In many cockpit layouts, one or more single-view display units may be located in between them so that both can view the same image presented thereon. In such a configuration, each may have the ability to select and/or interact with the image that will be presented by the single-view display unit(s).
Although each pilot may have the ability to select and/or interact the image that is presented on the single-view display unit, the other pilot is obliged to view the image that has been selected. If both pilots wish to view and/or interact with the two separate images simultaneously, this is not possible with a single-view aircraft display unit.